junoufandomcom-20200213-history
Bodha and Deva
Humans and Demi-Gods The title of Bodha and Deva are reserved for those who achieve godhood in their lifetime through great feats. Those who follow the Bodhi are elevated to the title of Bodha when they reach godhood, while those who follow Atma are called Deva. Depending on their alignment, if they do not follow a deity or follow a god who is not Bodhi or Atma, they're categorized as Bodha or Deva. An example would be the legendary Hunter, the very first demi-god who served Amaya before the Bodha and Deva were formed. He is categorized as a Bodha because his actions as a mortal helped mankind. Bodha and Deva Fenghong Pai The most widely celebrated bodha on the island of Qi-Taro. She founded the nation during one of many tumultuous wars between Ushibo and Laonin. She is regarded as the patron Bodha of festivities, peace and comradery. Her favored weapon is the Naginata, her favored class is Marshal. Her colors are pink, purple and white. 'Alignment' Chaotic Good 'Domains' Community, Family, Joy The Hunter Shortly after Amaya exposed the elements to the world, things nearly self-destructed during the struggle for dominance. The Hunter answered Amaya's plea when the elements needed subduing. One by one, The Hunter sought the four and aided Amaya in locking them in their individual planes. His favored weapon is the longsword, his favored class is ranger, his favored enemies are elementals and undead. His colors are dark green and white. 'Alignment' Lawful Neutral 'Domains' Protection, Strength, War Hemil Starswirl -- The Beared Virtuouso Founder of the first bard's college, located in the foothills of Balak island. Hemil was always a puruser of knowledge. He read stars, traveled from Rektan to Similra, to the Fisilda in the north to gather as much information he could. Impressed with his ventures, Junou offered him a place in the great athenaeum. While not much of a fighter, his favored class is the bard (naturally), his favored weapon is the lute. His colors are green and purple--the same as the bard's college. 'Alignment' True Neutral 'Domains' Knowledge, Travel, Luck Meng Xiang -- Dreamcatcher While psionics were still being discovered, Meng had honed the ability to control her dreams and astral project. Using this ability, she would effectively duplicate herself to enter the subconscious of several people at once, via the plane of dreams, Lagan. She did this to destroy early psionic aberrations that would later manifest illithids in the material plane. Her favored weapon is the falchion, her favored class is the psion, her favored enemy is the illithid/mind flayer. 'Alignment' Chaotic Good 'Domains' Dreams, Illusion, Mind The Task Master The Task Master has supposedly been around since Ioland's followers became organized. He had meager beginnings as a scrub and worked his way to the top of the assassin tiers where he earned his title. Few, if any, know his true whereabouts, but every Ioland monastery hears his call. His favored weapon is the hidden blade, his favored class is assassin, his favored enemies are clerics and paladins of Ledra. 'Alignment' Lawful Neutral 'Domains' Celerity, Death, Darkness Balthazar Graypelt -- The Gray Lynx One of the few males born to the Graypelt nomadic catfolk clan in Hedrek. Balthazar was always something of a thief. Cutting purses as a child, organizing heists as a young man, and spearheading the notorious Hedren Thieves' Guild. It's believed he may have been the one Mirelle seduced and bore a daughter with. His favored weapon is the dagger, his favored class is rogue. His colors are gray and silver. 'Alignment' Chaotic Neutral 'Domains' Wealth, Trickery, Chaos